Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a multiple screen arrangement, and more particularly to a method for assembling a screen arrangement comprising at least one first screen and at least one second screen that can be selected to be overlapped and/or aligned with the first screen in an overlapping state, or moved apart, away from the overlapping state to enlarge the viewing screen area or to provide another viewing window.
Description of Related Arts
Normally, a device with a display unit such as a screen and a monitor can be arranged to provide a viewing window for a user. Such device can be a TV set, a computer such as a desktop computer, a portable computer, and a tablet computer, a phone, a multimedia player such a MP4, etc. However, currently, these devices are usually provided with only a single display screen. Such device with a single display screen has several disadvantages.
Firstly, when a user prefers a larger viewing screen, the only choice is to purchase another monitor with larger screen or use two or more monitors with a specific monitor software such as “UltraMon” and installation of a multiple monitor graphic card. However, it is inconvenient for the storage and transportation of the large sized display screens, and the cost is also high. Secondly, when a user runs two or more programs or applications on a single screen, he/she will feel inconvenient to change the different viewing windows between different programs or applications. When different programs or applications are run on separate computers, the user has to move from one computer to another to view the different screens. In addition, a display screen is usually easy to damage when falling on the ground or if it experiences a violent impact. However, it is not convenient to replace a new screen.
The above disadvantages and inconvenience become more obvious when we are using the mobile device like smart phone and tablets, such as iPhone, iPad, Galaxy Note, Galaxy Tab, and etc. Due to the powerful computing ability and portable capability of the smart phones and tablets, they almost substitute the computers and notebooks and become the most portable and convenience computing and communicating tools nowadays. However, how to provide larger viewing screen for such smart phone or tablet becomes a substantial need to all the users of the mobile devices.